Meet The Artist
by grandphoenix91
Summary: AU. Short story.A young artist at work encounters Lucemon who just happends to appear within his own house. updated 12/21/09. My first story. Includes "music" from Pink Floyd and the who.


**Meet the Artist**

**by grandphoenix91**

**Note: This is my first attempt at a story on ; please give me some good criticism, and I don't want some bullshit bashing from people, okay.**

**List of songs used(in order; if I were you, I would use the links below to listen them, it helps on this short story.)**

**Note: I had tried to post youtube links for everyone to listen to the songs, however, they are getting removed somehow. Just go on youtube and type the song name, you should find them. I hope this helps out.**

**The Who-Pinball Wizard **

**Pink Floyd-Cymbaline **

**Pink Floyd-Shine On You Crazy Diamond(Parts I-VII) **

**Note: I was playing random songs, while I was doing this story.**

**Note: If wish to "listen" to the music within the story, just google the lyrics. **

**Note: All lyrics are owned by their respectable owners/publishing firms.**

A humid summer day in New Mexico, where a young artist began his day painting another piece of art. He lived in a Spanish/Adobe style home, out in the outskirts of Santa Fe. The artist-–tall, Hispanic, muscular build; he held the pallet in this right hand, and was painting his work of art. The room, in which he is situated at the moment, is filled with countless pieces of his work and also of other paintings.

A sound from the speakers: _"I've played the silver ball.  
From Soho down to Brighton I must have played them all, but I ain't seen nothing like him any amusement hall . . . "_

The artist continued to paint his work: A ragging purple-colored dragon with a great bluish-purple aurora like, which surrounded the beast. He was proud of his works, in which he did.

While he was doing this, he kept noticing a figure in between some trees, that was in some proximity of his own house. The mysterious figure: a _small_ silhouette, _blonde_-haired, who just situated themselves outside of the house. The artist, had noticed this _same figure_ for a period of a few days, now. If this figure wanted to say to him, then why didn't just try to just enter the building, the artists kept thinking about.

Sometime later, the artist made the decision to take a nap. He had just finished his dragon drawing, and made the decision to rest. He took his rest in a brown leather armchair.

The speakers played another tune:"_The path you tread is narrow__/__And the drop is sheer and very high . . . "_

The_ figure_, emerged into the artist's house. The figure: An angelic boy, white-skinned, blue-eyed, blonde-haired, skinny, wore a toga with golden rings around his exterior of his body and also barefooted. His own apperance could have mistaked him as a young white blonde boy, though, he is an angelic being.

The speakers echoed another tune throughout the room:

"_The ravens all are watching/From a vantage point nearby/Apprehension creeping/Like a tube train up your spine..."_

_"Will the tightrope reach the end/Will the final couplet rhyme/And it's high time Cymbaline/It's high time Cymbaline/Please wake me..."_

_"A butterfly with broken wings/Is falling by your side/The ravens all are closing in/There's nowhere you can hide..."_

_"Your manager and agent/Are both busy on the phone/Selling coloured photographs/To magazines back home.."_

_"And its high time Cymbaline/Its high time Cymbline/Please wake me..." _"Hello," said the angelic boy who had made his presence within the artist's house, now. His voice was like a young boy, though, he was an angelic being.

The artist woke up from his quick nap, to see the appearance of the angelic boy.

"Who are you?"demanded the artist.

The artist wanted to know who the hell was this kid, who just came into his house with that Greek attire he wore. Who was he? The artist had questioned to himself.

"My name is Lucemon," the angelic boy said.

"So, you make an appearance in my house, I know you been just standing outside for about a few days, now.", demanded the artist.

"I'm not sure why I have an _interest _into this place, though, It's just _something _that I can't explain.", explained Lucemon.

"You sort of answer my question now. Where do you come from, I know you are not some skinny white boy that goes around wearing a toga and gold rings, it's not Halloween, okay? Are you on acid or mushrooms? Where do you come from?", the artists demanded.

"Well, I take offense to being called 'skinny'. I don't know what were refering to when you say as being 'on acid'. You are right for me being not human. I'm not. I am from another world called the "Digital World," a world where I reside, I'm a being called a digimon, if wish to know, explain Lucemon.

"Well, that just explained my question," the artist said.

Lucemon looked throughout the room, he caught glimpses of various forms of art. The sight of a fierce purple dragon with a golden headpiece caught his attention. Lucemon poessed a look of shock upon his face, while he stared at the drawing.

"Why did you paint this?" he asked.

"I had for some time, to draw a dragon-–fierce in nature, that is the result I yielded to. The drawing was just a coincidence, I don't know anything about your origins, Lucemon. Why do you ask? Do you have a connection to this drawing or something?" the artist questioned to Lucemon.

"Yes, I do. That is my evil form of me. I regret even talking about, it's something I wish to never happen again. It had stem from me, trying to create a utopia back in the Digital World, though, I succeed, but I was plagued with a mysterious evil that entered the very fabric of my own soul. It changed my own personality, and made more evil. A _band of warriors _defeated me and sealed me away, though, I was freed by my own servants–_The Royal Knights_, who had release from the abyss I resided in called the _Dark Area_, said Lucemon.

"What did you do when you were released?" asked the artist.

"Well . . . I was still had evil engulfed within my heart that overshadowed my own very existence. I still had my own great ambition to create the perfect utopia within my world–The Digital World. However, a bunch of humans, who were young, had defeated my chance. They were the reincarnations of the same band of warriors that defeated in the past, they defeated me, though, this act had purified me, and all the wickedness, the evil, the darkness, was all purged from me. I was reborn, and a redeemed digimon who stands before you", said Lucemon with a smile.

"Wow, what a compelling story, you just told me", said the artist.

The speakers echoed another tune: "_Remember when you were you, you shined like the sun. Shine on crazy diamond...." __  
_Lucemon herd the speaker's tune and he seemed to have an emotional connection to the song, small tears feel with his blue eyes.

The speakers echoes again the same tune:

"..._Now there's a look in your eyes, like black holes in the sky. Shine on you crazy diamond. You were caught on the crossfire of childhood and stardom, blown on the steel breeze..."_

_"Come on you target for faraway laughter,Come on you stranger, you legend, you martyr, and shine! You reached for the secret too soon,  
You cried for the moon. Shine on you crazy diamond. Threatened by shadows at night, And exposed in the light. Shine on you crazy diamond. Well you wore out your welcome With random precision, Rode on the steel breeze. Come on you raver, you seer of visions, Come on you painter, you piper, you prisoner, and shine!".  
_

"What is this music that is playing, it seems to sum up on how I was in my fateful past.", asked Lucemon.

"The song is called 'Shine On You Crazy Diamond'. The band that sings it is called Pink Floyd. Have you herd of the band before?", answered the artist to the angelic child.

"No, I haven't human. I know a triffle amount of the information of your world, just a triffle amount of information. However, they must play some really good music, with this song of their's.", answered Lucemon.

"They are a good band, they existed for about three decades and are one of the most greatest music groups of all time.", said the artist.

Lucemon continued to listen to the song while he stared at the various drawings the artist had created.

"I've seen enough, now", said Lucemon.

"When you return"? asked the artist.

"I'm not sure, whenever, I suppose. Farewell now, human", Lucemon said while he approached a window and departed out with his wings.

"Well, that is that, I suppose. When that angel boy returns, I don't know. A day, a month, a year, I don't know. The world and the universe are a mysteriou in their own way", said the artist and he continued on with painting with art work.

End.

**Author's note: Well, I hope you enjoyed my debut story on fanfiction. net. I know this story is not 100% perfect, I know that. It's my first attempt on the story. If you want to leave a review, that's your choice, you can love or it not, that's your choice, you know. I plan to publish more stories within this site in the coming year. **


End file.
